comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kent Nelson (Earth-1938)
Origin Sven Nelson was an American professor of archaeology at Midwestern Univerity who was asked to be part of the excavation of a recently discovered Egyptian tomb. Sven went with to the site with a small American team. The locals implored the visitors not to disturb the tomb, saying it contained a god. None of the archaeologists took them seriously except for Sven. He learned from and bonded with a local woman named Ramla Ben-Hassin. When the excavation was over, Sven decided to stay. Ramla and Sven would soon married and had a son. They named him Kent. Kent lived a pleasant life in the village, even getting a younger sister. He greatly enjoyed both his father's tales of other countries and his mother's tales of their ancestors. She claimed they were descended from magicians who were held in high regard by the pharaohs themselves. Kent loved these stories but, he stopped believing in them by the time he reached his teen years. Then, a group of raiders came to the village. The raiders, knowing Sven was an archaeologist, wanted to know where the "Tomb of Nabu". When Sven claimed that what they were looking for a myth, they murdered him in front of his family. When they turned their attention to Kent, Ramla said she knew where the tomb was. The raiders forced her to bring them to it, with them taking Kent along to make her cooperate. Ramla used a secret passage in the tomb Sven originally studied that lead to a strange chamber. There sat a golden helmet. While the raiders were distracted, Ramla attacked one of them and ordered Kent to put on the helmet. Panicked, Kent didn't do it until his mother was shot. With no other options, Kent put on the helmet. His fate was now sealed. The Hand of Fate Kent suddenly found himself in a dark place with an old man in ancient Egyptian attire. The old man said he was Nabu the Wise, a magical entity that was old when ancient Egypt was young. He said that whoever wore the Helmet of Fate, would be his host and could use considerable magical power. He asked young Kent if would be willing to take on this role. Kent agreed if only to save what was left of his family. Letting Nabu take control, Kent defeated the raiders with ease. However, it was too late to save his mother. Kent was heartbroken by the loss of his parents but, Nabu told him there was no time to mourn. More raiders would be coming soon. Kent took off the helmet and went back to his village. After finding his sister, Kent announced he would be leaving. His sister begged him to take her with him but, Kent said it would be too dangerous for her. Kent(or Nabu rather) casted a protection spell on the village and left the only home he had ever known. The Tower Kent traveled to Alexandria, Egypt on Nabu's orders. The entity claimed there were objects that were enchanted by him were hidden there. While there, Kent met a fiery American woman named Inza Cramer. Inza was obsessed with the occult and magic and was close to finding the objects with her friend, William Zimbardo. Kent got close to them, eventually reaching the hidden chamber where the objects were. Zimbardo was drawn to a strange cape and put it on, despite Kent's protests. Zimbardo was then possessed by Nabu's old nemesis, Wotan. Kent managed to defeat Wotan, with some help from Inza. Kent recovered the Amulet of Anubis and the Cloak of Destiny. He decided to go to America, partly because of Nabu sensing a large amount of magical energy, partly because of Kent's desire to see his father's homeland. Inza declared that she would show him around in exchange for him teaching her more about magic. Kent agreed. The duo arrived in Massachusetts, near Salem. After putting on the helmet, Nabu informed Kent that each host of his could access a mystical castle known as the Tower of Fate. Kent settled into his new home and began his training in earnest. The Society Kent spent many years protecting the Earth from malevolent magical forces. During this time, he went to college to get a doctorate in psychiatry, to learn more about humanity. Kent was also falling in love with Inza, sometimes feeling like she was only keeping him tethered to his own humanity. In fact, on the day Kent was going to confess his love to Inza, a powerful sense a dread came over him. He put on the helmet and Nabu said they had no time to waste. A great evil had found one of the most powerful objects on Earth. Kent teleported to New York City, only to find it in utter chaos. Undead soldiers ran through the streets, attacking and killing anyone unlucky enough to cross their path. Kent wanted to help the civilians but, Nabu ordered him to find the source first. Unable to refuse, Kent went to find the one responsible for all the madness. He found that it was the immortal Vandal Savage, who held the reality-bending Spear of Destiny. While Savage was unable to use to it's fullest potential, Nabu noted that would be able to in time. Kent fought against Savage but, the Spear was enough to keep Kent from defeating him, even with the help of the Spectre, an angel bonded to a human. The tide turned when a djin was sent by its master to remove the Spear from Vandal's grip. As djin have similar reality-bending powers as the Spear, it was able to move it away from the villain. As soon as Savage was empty-handed, Kent destroyed all his soldiers at once. After Vandal was defeated, Kent realized that, without the djin, the world might have been doomed. And even if Kent somehow managed to defeat Vandal alone, hundreds would have still died. The heroes that fought the undead, those who saved civilians, the Spectre who helped Fate in the battle with Savage...they were all needed that day. Kent thought that a similar day might come again. Using his magic, Kent gathered all the heroes in one location. He said that were more powerful together and proposed they form a team or at least society, that could stay in touch and help when one member felt they needed help. While some were relucent, they all eventually agreed. With that, the Justice Society was formed. The War The Justice Society fought many enemies together. Kent was happy to have a team behind him. He was even happier when he and Inza got married. Soon, Kent had a daughter, Elizabeth. While off celebrating Elizabeth's third birthday, Kent felt a powerful entity arrive on Earth. An alien warlord named Steppenwolf had come to Earth to conquer it. Kent and the rest of the Society would not let that happen. Kent often fought on the frontlines, acting as an extremely valuable asset to the Earth's war effort. Kent even helped make the portal that sent Steppenwolf and his remaining forces back to their homeworld. After the world, Kent felt the Justice Society slowly drifting apart. While this saddened Kent and made him worry for the future, he knew it was ultimately for the best. Besides, Inza had been telling him for a long that he should pay more attention to Elizabeth and their younger daughter, Laryn, for years by that point. Kent tried to balance his responsibility with being Doctor Fate and his responsibility to his family. These sides would collide when Wotan attempted to get revenge on Doctor Fate and the rest of the JSA. Wotan made a deal with a powerful Lord of Chaos known Mordu. Wotan would deliver Doctor Fate to Mordu so the Lord could absorb his power and Mordu would break the spell Nabu casted that protected the secret identities of the JSA from Wotan. Wotan contacted various JSA enemies to go after the families of JSA members. During the attack, Wotan managed to get into the Tower of Fate. He held Kent's daughters hostage, demanding Kent hand over the helmet to him. While Nabu screamed at him not to, Kent felt he had no choice. But as he handing Wotan the helmet, Inza suddenly dived for it and put it on. While Wotan was surprised, Inza attacked him and freed her daughters. Inza threw the helmet back to Kent just as Wotan attacked her back. Kent expelled Wotan from the tower and then tended to Inza. While Kent saved her life, Inza never really recovered from the attack and died about a year later, breaking Kent's heart. The End Kent's older daughter, Elizabeth, developed a deep desire for a normal life after her mother's death. So, while Kent was sad to let his daughter go, he let her leave the tower to attend college. Kent's younger daughter, Laryn, on the other hand, wanted to learn to more about magic. Kent became to tutor her in the mystic arts. He soo received another student when his sister died, leaving her teenage son without a guardian. Kent took his nephew, Jared, in and started to teach him magic too. However, he refused to teach Jared anymore when he discovered his nephew was looking into chaos magic. Jared was furious and left the tower. Soon, Laryn left as well to learn about magical secrets Kent couldn't(or wouldn't) teach her. Kent became extremely lonely, his only real companion being Nabu. Kent lost interest in the world outside the tower, mainly only leaving it when Doctor Fate was needed. One day, the old magician was forced out his own tower. A young Lord of Chaos known as Klarion the Witch-Boy broke into the tower. Kent put up a good fight but, was eventually overpowered by the Witch-Boy. Kent escaped to a nearby hospital, where he was tended to by a medical student. Soon, Klarion located Kent and started attacking the hospital. Unable to put on the helmet due to a spell, Kent told the young man to leave him and save himself. The young man refused, claiming he had taken an oath to protect life. Touched by his bravery, Kent asked what the young man what his name was. The student said that it was Khalid Nassour. Kent was shocked, realizing he was the son of his daughter Elizabeth, who he had not seen in years. Kent knew what he had to do. Using the last of his power, he broke the spell on the helmet and handed it to Khalid. He told his grandson that he was more than worthy and that he could now protect all life. Kent Nelson died with a smile on his face, knowing the next Doctor Fate would be a good man and that he could finally see Inza again. Powers & Abilites The Helmet of Fate: ''Kent was the chosen of host Nabu, a powerful Lord of Order. While wearing the helment Kent could use: '''Magic: * Astral Projection * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Flight * Clairvoyance * Teleportation * Energy Construct Creation * Eldritch Blast * Healing Kent also was equipped with the '''''Cloak of Destiny, that allowed him to travel between dimensions without much effort and the Amulet of Anubis, which allowed to contact the dead. Nabu taught Kent much about occultism in general, allowing him to be a powerful magician even when not wearing the helmet. Trivia -Kent became Doctor Fate in 1949 but, didn't become well-known until 1975. -Kent was born on May 25, 1930, in Hassin, Egypt. -Kent would often work as a psychiatrist during his time off as Doctor Fate. Kent did it not only to learn more about people but, also because he liked helping people on a personal level. -Kent was there for the births of his grandsons but, decided not to be involved in their lives for fear some of his magical enemies would come after them. -He was the only to have known where his daughter Laryn went on her "journey". Kent died before he told anyone, leaving her current whereabouts unknown. -Hector Parker, the son of Hawkman and Hawkwoman, was his apprentice for a time. -One of his ancestors was the host of Nabu before the Helmet of Fate was created, which is safer for the host. Notes -This version of Kent Nelson had some elements of Kent V. Nelson, the 6th Doctor Fate of the pre-New 52 DC universe, and Khalid Ben-Hassin, the Doctor Fate of the Earth-2 DC universe.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Homo Magi (Earth-1938)